<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kick In by monkiainen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916635">Kick In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen'>monkiainen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: hp_drizzle, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, Husbands, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Public Nudity, Rain Sex, Rimming, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter), Semi-Public Sex, Sirius Black Lives, Snarky Severus Snape, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus loves his husband, he really does. Even if his obsessions with nudity and rain drive him crazy sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Drizzle Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kick In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why would any sane person want to interact with dragons was something Severus wondered every now and then. But sometimes it was unavoidable to do so, and the sour Potions Master of Hogwarts would have to swallow his pride so to speak and seek help from the most unusual places.</p><p>Like the dragon habitat in Romania, led by one Charlie Weasley.</p><p>As far as the Weasleys went, Charlie was actually more reasonable one of them. He had been rather good at Potions, unlike the terror twins or Ron. Hmph. Even thinking about the Weasleys made Severus's head hurt.</p><p>"Stop being so… you, and try to enjoy a little. It's gorgeous out here!"</p><p>Well. Maybe Severus could <i>try</i> being civil, only because that would make Sirius happy. And happy Sirius was more likely to engage in more… carnal activities, once this whole ordeal was over. Not that Severus would ever in his right mind to admit to anyone, least at all to Sirius, that keeping the mutt happy was his greatest pleasure in the world. He had, after all, a certain image to upkeep.</p><p>The meeting with Charlie went smoothly, or as smoothly as it could go when the other party of the meeting is not exactly known for their politeness. Thankfully Charlie knew what to expect from his ex-professor, and was not even slightly put back by Severus's acerbic comments every now and then.</p><p>It was only after the ordeal that Severus let himself loose. There were certain advantages when one was a renowned Potion's Master in his own rights – such as the biggest and the most luxurious room in the hotel they were staying. Severus knew quite well he and Sirius could have just taken an instant Portkey back to England if they so wished to. However, the lure of the suite was too much to ignore – even if Severus claimed afterwards it had all been Sirius's idea, to begin with.</p><p>The bed was soft and spacious, and nothing like the… <i>thing</i> Severus referred to as a bed in his drifty and cold dungeons in Hogwarts. Not even close. But where on earth was the mutt?</p><p>The sound of raindrops made Severus realise just what his husband was probably up to. Sirius had… a thing with rain. Not that Severus minded much in normal circumstances, but they were in a foreign country quite a distance from home. Just because they were considered war heroes back in England, it didn't mean a thing in Romania.</p><p>Oh well. Better find the mutt before he managed to get them both evicted from Romania.</p><p>Severus stepped outside into the pouring rain. A couple of rain-repellent spells later, Severus was ready to start his mission of finding his husband. Where should he start? Hmmph. To Severus' right was a forest, and to his left was an open field. Could Sirius be..? There was a lump of something in the ground, and Severus stepped closer to examine them.</p><p>And then he swore quite colourfully. The lump was Sirius' clothes, dumped in a pile right next to the field. What was the idiot thinking? Anyone could see him prancing around naked of all things! Severus had to admit, though, that the idea made him quite horny.</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>Now he had to find the reckless Gryffindor from a field in the middle of nowhere, in <i>bloody</i> Romania no less. It wasn’t the first time Severus questioned his sanity after the war. Nevertheless, the idea of Sirius running around naked in the rain wasn't as repulsive to Severus as some might think. On the contrary – which was probably why Sirius was doing it.</p><p>Severus concentrated; trying to find a clue which was Sirius had gone to. Ah. There. A flock of birds suddenly rising up from the field were a sure glue. Severus started trekking towards the area he had seen the birds rising from, making sure he didn't cause any damage to the field. The rain grew in power, drenching everything on sight. It smelled like a wet dog… wait a minute.  </p><p>Severus looked around and saw something black flashing by. It went by so fast Severus couldn't tell if was Padfoot or something else entirely, but nevertheless, it was as good a clue as any other to point Severus in the right direction.</p><p>A moment later a very naked Sirius appeared in front of Severus, shamelessly showing off his body. The mutt had the nerve to pretend to be <i>coy</i> of all things – while standing in front of him in the pouring rain, stark naked, and caressing his erect cock. Really, Sirius?</p><p>That man didn't know tactfulness even if it would hit him on the head.</p><p>Then again, Severus couldn't care less about tactfulness when his husband was prancing around naked in the pouring rain, clearly teasing him. Well. Sirius would soon see what Severus was going to do about it. </p><p>Severus had learned that the best way of getting Sirius to do what <i>Severus</i> wanted was to ignore the bloody Gryffindor. So Severus did just that and pretended Sirius wasn't doing… whatever he was doing with his <i>(gorgeous and thick)</i> cock. Nope. Severus wasn't a bit interested in Sirius's cock. Or what he could with it.</p><p>Merlin's bollocks.</p><p>Severus couldn't ignore the demands of his own body anymore: his own cock was hard as a rock, straining uncomfortably against his trousers. Common decency to be forgotten, Severus opened his zip and lowered his pants just enough to free his aching cock from its confines. However, before Severus had the chance to touch himself a strong, sinewy arm grabbed him and wouldn't let go.</p><p>Sirius was close, so tantalisingly close, and all Severus could do was to watch. Yes, he could have overpowered Sirius with a simple spell, but it was so much better like <i>this</i>.</p><p>"Like what you see, eh?"</p><p>Oh, Severus liked very much what he saw. Sirius in all his naked glory, soaking wet from the still falling rain, teasing Severus.</p><p>"Finite incantatem."</p><p>All the rain-repellent spells that had been keeping Severus dry until now vanished, and in just a few moments Severus was drenched in rain, his robes tangled around him. The wet robes were in the way, so Severus removed them with a silent spell. Now they were both in the equal ground: wet, naked and aroused as hell.</p><p>Severus moved swiftly, capturing Sirius's lips in a searing kiss. Somebody moaned – maybe it was Sirius, maybe it was Severus himself, but Severus couldn't care less. Sirius had tormented him enough for the night, and Severus was going to show him what happened to disobeying mutts.</p><p>Severus grabbed Sirius's erect cock, giving it a few experimental tugs. Sirius hissed under his breath, trying to get Severus to move faster. Oh, but Severus wasn't going to give in, not after the show Sirius had done. He was going to take things slow, oh yes would.</p><p>Severus moved his hand even slower, eliciting a strangled moan from Sirius.</p><p>"Damn you, Sev! Could you please move a bit faster!", Sirius barked without a real heat.</p><p>"And let you hit climax before I've had my fun? I don't think so, <i>Padfoot</i>", Severus hissed. Slowly, slowly, Severus grabbed Sirius's hair and pulled him closer, closing their lips together in a searing kiss. Severus found it hard to concentrate on kissing, when his own neglected cock was hard as iron, waiting to be touched. Just a little longer, Severus promised himself, just a little longer and then…</p><p>"On your hands and knees."</p><p>Sirius immediately dropped down, spreading his legs and making room for Severus. The sight was tantalizing, and for a moment all Severus could do was to watch. A moment later Severus kneeled behind Sirius and gave his anus an experimental lick. Sirius moaned loudly and tried to move closer to Severus's probing tongue. Now that wouldn't do at all, Severus thought, keeping Sirius in place while he licked and played and bit Sirius's ass.</p><p>Once Severus had had enough, he muttered a lubricating spell under his breath and entered Sirius in one thrust. Oh, it was so good, so perfect, Sirius was so tight around him. Severus couldn't help himself and started moving in earnest.</p><p>Sirius was helpless under his assault, moaning and thrashing under the rainy sky. The water somehow added to his arousal, and soon Severus felt his orgasm approaching.</p><p>Somewhere on his left, a twig snapped.</p><p>Severus slowed his pace despite Sirius's protests and looked around. Hmm. Well, that was interesting.</p><p>It was no other than Charlie Weasley standing just a few feet away of them, his hand grabbing his very erect cock. Charlie locked his eyes with Severus, and slowly continued his ministrations. Sirius was gasping under Severus, and that gave a very good idea what to do next.</p><p>Severus pulled Sirius up on his knees, still inside him, and picked up his pace. Sirius tried to get his hand around his cock, but Severus slapped his hand away, determined that Sirius would come on his cock alone.</p><p>"Look at that Padfoot, see how he looks at your cock. You like it when people watch you, don't you? You like them seeing you taken apart like this, knowing that it's me that's doing it for you? You'd love to have that big, gorgeous cock between your lips while I pummel into you, gagging you?"</p><p>Sirius nodded vigorously, chasing his relief. It wasn't long after when Sirius climaxed, triggering Severus's orgasm at the same time. Severus kept eye contact with Charlie the whole time and was pleased to discover the younger man was finishing the same time they were.</p><p>The rain had stopped sometime during their act, and the moon was peeking behind the clouds. Severus helped Sirius back to his feet, cleaning both of them with a silent spell. For a moment no one seemed quite to know what to do – the magical moment of their togetherness seemed like a distant dream. Then Charlie stepped closer, asking for permission to join them. Severus didn't say a word, just pulled the dragon tamer closer for a kiss.</p><p>It was going to be an interesting night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>